kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Akisame Kōetsuji
|romaji=Kōetsuji Akisame |first = Battle 7 "Ryōzanpaku Dojo" |affiliation = Ryōzanpaku Katsujinken |age = 39 |nickname = The Philosophical Jujitsu Master The Medic Demon |art = All forms of Jujutsu (Specializes in Ancient Jujutsu) |type = Sei |master = Hachirobe Kosaka (was forced into being trained by him) |disciple = Kenichi Shirahama Former Disciple: Isshinsai Ogata |Classification = Grand Master |Techniques = Tatami Flipping Cyclone Twist Takedown Counter Kuchiki Daoshi Forced Into an Agonizing Position, Destruction Hell Koetsuji Kawasu Hineri Koetsuji Mugen Gou Sasharin Idori Sumokudori Ushiro Ukemi Sekijin Jijousan Koetsuji Yanagihayurashi Koetsuji Mugen Seiseikaki Shin Kokyuu Nage Shimewasa Angai Senpuu Shime Oogoshi Koetsuji Kodama Awase Kuuchuu Tomoenage Koetsuji Nagibouki Arm Capture Car Throw Koetsuji Rinne Rengoku Temari|birthday = November 5|height = 180 cm|weight = 80 kg|hobbies = Haiku, shogi, go.|likes = Soba water, abekawamochi, ink paintings.|dislikes = Green peppers.|dreams = Living a steady life.|voiceactor= Jurota Kosugi|voiceactor en= Kent Williams}} Akisame Kōetsuji is a philosophical Jujutsu master, and one of the senior members of Ryōzanpaku and Doctor of the Ryōzanpaku. He is also the the first master willing to train Kenichi (though he is the least considerate of Kenichi's feelings). Akisame is the third oldest Master of the Ryōzanpaku. 'Personality' Despite having a very kind and understanding appearance, Akisame is noted to be the most strict out of all the teachers at Ryōzanpaku. Despite the grueling training Akisame forces on Kenichi, Kenichi often runs home to him in times of trouble, screaming "DORAEMON!" (coincidentally while Akisame is eating dorayaki) in a parody of the recurring gag from the manga of the same name. According to Kenichi, he is capable of unspeakable brutality. His training often involves the usage of various machines that restrain Kenichi's arms and legs, forcing his limbs into unnatural positions that often leave Kenichi in an exhausted mess, a running gag that often ends with Kenichi trying to run away whenever he sees Akisame's crazy training machines. While normally a composed and collected individual, at times he has shown anger, such as when he learned about how Ogata trained his disciple to use a method that could easily kill an inexperienced user. According to Ma Kensei, whenever Akisame says "Eh, I don't want to", his stubbornness becomes unrivaled to the point where no amount of compensation can change his mind, and according to a flashback, Akisame refused all manners of payment for a statue he crafted offered by a rich country leader (much to Miu's distress,) and even sent the assassins and professional thieves hired to steal the statue back beaten up and replied with an "Eh, I don't want to" note. Despite all this, Akisame is normally the most rational person in Ryozanpaku, but other than this calm and composed side, Akisame has also shown that he is no stranger to anger. After finding out what happened to Shigure during Yami's plan to begin the Eternal Setting Sun, he stated that she acted selfish and reckless, but then smashed his workplace and angrily stated to the other masters that even though they won't kill the Yami members, they will make them wish they were dead in return for what they've done. Kōetsuji believes that masters should not interfere with their disciples' battles, and often has to convince Sakaki not to instantly pulverize those who ruffle Kenichi's feathers. However, like all the other masters at the dojo, he worries about Kenichi as well. He later believes that Kenichi will climb the ladder of a true martial artist and has on some occasions praised his disciple whenever he impresses him, such as when Kenichi saved a congresswoman from an otherwise lethal attack in the fight against Alexander Gaidar. He has also been shown to believe that there should be a relationship built on trust between the master and the disciple and has shown to especially despise the ways of Yami, whose masters raise their disciples to lead them onto the path of Asura, stating in his first battle with Alexander Gaidar that staining the soul of children with darkness is something that he will never forgive. He appears to hold a grudge against Takeda's master James Shiba, presumably because James often pokes fun at Akisame's "inferior" mustache. This grudge escalated to the point of an actual rivalry, seen when the two wagered their own mustaches in a battle between their disciples. Akisame quickly defeated his opponent, and though Akisame chose to let Shiba go, after seeing him only shave a small amount off, he became enraged and ordered Shigure to "shave all the hair off his body." The one thing Akisame cannot stand is green peppers, reacting with an expression of distaste when Kensei threatened to cook only green peppers and beef for dinner, and picking out green pepper after green pepper out of Kensei's Qing Jiao Rou, depositing them in Apachai's bowl. He also has a habit of scratching his mustache after he lies. He has no trouble using his friends as guinea pigs to come up with new techniques. 'Appearance' Akisame is a man of above-average height and messy black hair. He is almost constantly seen in his hakama. Despite his relatively small physique, he has developed his muscles' build and definition to perfection. He most heavily prides himself in his small and well-groomed mustache. A unique trait in his appearance is the dull and nearly colorless pupils of his eyes. 'Background' As a child, he was bullied much like Kenichi. He took up martial arts, not for vengeance on his attackers, but simply to prove to himself his own worth. In later years, Akisame traveled the world to further the development of his unique Jijitsu style, taking in aspects and inspiration from other styles he studied. He later met and became friends of Miu's father, Saiga. During one of his journeys, he met the child and then-unnamed Shigure who was raised deep in the mountains with her father who was a great master at both crafting and wielding weapons. Because her father was suffering from a terminal illness, he requested Akisame to take his life in a duel so that he could die a warrior's death. Akisame initially refused, but eventually had to throw him off a cliff after a forced confrontation. Before dying, Shigure's father admitted that he did not really want to die in battle, but was trying to be a bad example so his daughter would avoid repeating his mistakes. It then began to drizzle, prompting Akisame to give Shigure her name and take her to be raised by Akisame's old friend, the master of the Kōsaka-style. Akisame and Kensei Ma accepted a student for Ryōzanpaku despite the protests of the Elder, who stated that he saw a sinister look in the young man eyes. After some time, the student was expelled from Ryōzanpaku. After Hachibore Kosaka passed away, Akisame introduced Shigure to Ryōzanpaku. Before Sakaki and Apachai arrived at Ryozanpaku, Akisame and Kensei trained Ogata as a disciple. 'Ragnarok Saga' 'Introduction Arc' Akisame is introduced when Miu brings Kenichi to Ryozanpaku to train. When Kenichi is under his training, Kenichi notes how cruel and inconsiderate he is when all his training methods leave Kenichi nearly dead. 'The Three Man Squad of Valkyrie Arc' After hearing of a boxer in Ragnarok, Akisame recommends Kenichi to train under Apachai. After Kenichi defeats Ukita and Takeda, he brings them to his clinic to heal them and to do something about Takeda's left arm. He manages to work the arm again and when Takeda asks if he can fix it to the way it was before, Akisame says he can be a boxer again in no time. However, Takeda is horrified after hearing how many painful treatments he must endure and after seeing how even Kenichi was scarred by Akisame's effective, yet incapacitating treatments. 'Disciple Plans Arc' As Kenichi trains more, Akisame reveals that his physique is built to perfection after having shown Kenichi about his fighting style. After hearing of Kenichi's loss against Tsuji, he gathered all the masters together to explain his plan to help Kenichi grow stronger and have him move into Ryozanpaku for 24-hour training to build up Kenichi's strength and technique, and in his own words, it will be "Martial arts or Death." 'Hermit Arc' When Miu gets a role in a play for Romeo and Juliet, Akisame helps her prepare and notices how horrible an actor Miu is. He convinces the others to attend the play after Miu expresses with a shaking voice that she doesn't want to be the only one without parents to cheer her on during the play. As they watch the play, the masters notice Kenichi's absence, wondering if he decided not to come in order to avoid experiencing the play's kissing scene, which never actually happened. 'Siegfried Arc' Akisame would occasionally watch some of Kenichi's fights against Ragnarok and bet with Sakaki, who always wagered on Kenichi. The two watched Kenichi's rematch against Hermit and did not help save Honoka until after the fight ended. Akisame acts as more of a supporting character in the Ragnarok Saga, only appearing to train Kenichi and help heal him and his friends. 'Final Clash Arc' Akisame watches Siegfried fight Berserker, and with Sakaki, helps save him from drowning. He and Kensei help heal Kisara and Siegfried, who tries to leave their clinic to support Kenichi. He and Kensei are amazed at how he quickly Siegfried wakes himself up from Kensei's needle injections despite being unconscious. He later watches Kenichi's fight against Ryuto and becomes enraged after seeing how Ogata used his own disciple as a guinea pig. He, along with the other masters, congratulate Kenichi for his victory against Ryuto. 'Yami/YOMI Saga' 'DofD Tournament Arc' After Ryuto's defeat at Kenichi's hands, Ragnarok has been disbanded. However, the members of Ryouzanpaku now face the threat of an even more dangerous organization called Yami. To prepare Kenichi for this impending threat, they triple the difficulty his training, causing him to attempt escape again just like the old days. One day, Takeda asks Akisame about a famous boxer named James Shiba, to which he explains how even Yami wouldn't take his arrogance, showing he has some sort of grudge against him. He accompanies the other masters for the D of D tournament and helps defeat the associates of Yami and have them arrested. He and Kensei assist in healing Kenichi and his friends after their fights and after Sho tries to capture Miu by way of sneak attack. After the tournament, Akisame and the other masters congratulate Kenichi's efforts for winning the tournament and defeating Sho Kano. 'Yomi in School Arc' After the DofD tournament, Akisame, Sakaki, and Kenichi go on a job as bodyguards for the Congresswoman of Russia. It turns out that Alexander Gaidar was after the Congresswoman for her information on Yami. Akisame and Kenichi chase Alexander while Sakaki fights off two Yami masters. Akisame and Kenichi run into Boris Ivanov, who manages to stall Akisame for just over one second. Boris recovers, after which him and his group are held off by Kenichi while Akisame fights Alexander. Both masters seemed to be evenly matched since both use similar styles relying on grapples and throws, though Alexander's SAMBO has greater offensive power than Akisame's Jujutsu. However, Akisame has far more experience than Alexander as well as a better body build. Akisame gives Kenichi a signal to get the Congresswoman while he holds Alexander off, though he receives a blow for redirecting his attention. In the end, they both succeed in protecting the Congresswoman thanks to Sakaki's last minute arrival. Both Alexander and Boris take their leave, failing their mission. He gives Kenichi a complement afterwards for completing the mission. Akisame and Sakaki go to Russia's main government base, and Akisame takes the mission on alone, knocking out all the guards quickly and quietly so as to not arouse attention. Both he and Alexander once again begin where they left off. Akisame initially appeared to have the upper hand, but has the situation turned against him when Alexander utilizes an imitation of his ultimate technique. This forced Akisame to do the same and both are unable to see each other. Akisame is caught by Alexander, who sees one of his conscious soldiers still awake watching the battle and looks at the reflection formed by his eyes to see Akisame. However, Akisame, who has been used to being thrown countless times, counters Alexander's attack by using his ki to manipulate Alexander into various throws. When Alexander uses his Forward March of Death, Akisame utilizes a grapple that knocks Alexander out for 2 seconds, which Alexander views as a loss, so he allows himself to be taken to Big Lock. 'Master-Disciple Tag Match Arc' After hearing Takeda offer a friendly match, Akisame didn't want Kenichi to fight, however, after Shiba insulted his mustache, he instantly changed his mind and ordered Kenichi to have a "friendly" match. The two masters make a bet in which the loser’s master has to shave off his mustache. Kenichi wins the fight, with Shiba even throwing in the towel to save Takeda. Akisame commends him for that noble deed, but still forces him to shave his mustache. Shiba was ready to have his moustache cut off, but Akisame wanted to shake hands instead. However, Shiba leaped outside, refusing to neither shave his facial hair nor receive pity from his rival, only shaving off a small corner off his mustache. Akisame, enraged and screaming Shiba's name, had Shigure go to shave all of Shiba’s hair off, but he escaped on a train. 'Ethan Stanley Arc' After Rachel Stanley is taken by Jenazad, Akisame and the other masters, Kenichi and Ethan (Rachels brother) assist in saving her. 'Okinawa Arc' Akisame and the other masters all go to Okinawa and while Apachai fights Agaard, Akisame is paired with Spear of the East and wins. Apachai wins, but is left with brutal injuries after his fight with Agaard, so Akisame and Kensei arrive to save him and use his medical expertise to save him and nurse him on their flight back home. After returning home, Akisame and the other masters leave due to the police's arrival and decide to disband for the time being. Eventually, they all return and go back to their usual daily activities. 'Return to Japan Arc' Akisame treated Ukita after his near death experience with a gunman and his fight with Shiratori. He begins to praise Shiba for saving him, only to become greatly enraged after hearing it was Shiba's fault to begin with and that people are still complimenting, instead of shunning him. He gives chase to Shiba only to stop after seeing him next to Akisame's Momimomi statue that took him a month to build. Shiba scolds Akisame for forcing Kenichi down the path of martial arts, but Kenichi himself states that he chose this path himself. Shiba uses this opportunity to escape, breaking one of the arms on the statue on the way, causing Akisame to scream out Shiba's name once again. 'Titan Arc' Following the discover of a Yami base, Akisame and the other Ryouzanpaku masters decide to meet at the specified location, but force Kenichi, Miu and the Shinpaku Alliance to stay at the dojo for their protection. They arrive and Akisame notes how they know Ogata's ancient martial arts style and notes this place is Ogata's home and decide to send him to Big Lock. They defeat all the guards, then split up to find Ogata. At one point, Akisame smashes through a wall and greets a silhouette through the settling rubble, believing that he found Ogata, only to find that the shadow belonged to Sakaki. He then regroups with the others after find out that Ogata was never in the castle. He and the others return to the dojo and are greeted by Tanaka, who shows worry for the young fighter due to his desire to kill Ogata. He later sneezes wondering if someone was talking about him while placing Kenichi into one of his Hell machines stating his disciple promised to train hard today to go to the amusement park later and even made it easy for this time. At night, he has a private talk with the elder who reveals he went to the Tenchi Mushin School after having sensed something in Tanaka's tenacity. He says the dojo was burnt down but was lucky enough to meet a former disciple and realized after that his former prediction came true in the worse possible way. The elder knows what he's talking about and they pray that Tanaka doesn't meet with Ogata. Akisame then listens as the elder tells the story of Kai Midou and how Tanaka married his daughter, concieved their son, and the tragedy Ogata brought into Tanaka's life. After the story, Akisame and the other masters are shocked to discover that Ogata didn't just murder Tanaka's master, but his wife as well, who was pregnant with his unborn child. 'The Eternal Sunset Arc' After the battle between the Shinpaku Alliance and Yomi, the masters begin to worry about how Kenichi was affected by Tanaka's death at the hands of Ogata, but Kenichi returns ready to begin his training, which surprises them all. During this time, Akisame opperates on Rimi and saves her life from the negative affects of Sei Dou Goui and regularly checks up on her and Ryuto. A couple days later, Sakaki notes he's still bothered by Tanaka's death while Akisame states he's now resolved to not let this happen to Kenichi or his friends. When Sakaki notes the armed groups are teaming up with Yami and the Shinpaku will likely fight them more, Akisame notes they can't stop there resolve. They all agreed that they would eventually fight the weapon division on a frequent basis, which is when Shigure comes up with a plan for helping the Shinpaku Alliance, a plan which she calls the "Shigure-chan Special". After the Elder leaves on a trip for a few days, Akisame and Sakaki wonder why he hasn't returned in the past week, and with Apachai's statement over him possibly fighting a strong opponent, they wonder who could be giving him a hard time. Later, at Ryozanpaku, Akisame and the others are visited by Inspector Honmaki and are shocked to hear how he and the entire police must guard Yami at a governmental institution prompting Akisame to realize how far there influence has reached and that they are the reason the elder hasn't returned yet. Regardless, he and the other masters are all determined to put them away in Big Lock. The next day, as all the masters prepare for their battle against yami and the government, the other masters decide to leave Shigure with Kenichi and Miu in case the armed members of yami decide to move. Kenichi begins to complain about how reckless their actions are, to which they say that as martial artists they have to stand by their beliefs to the very end, with Sakaki even saying that one day Kenichi would be standing side by side with them. They then arrive in the heart of the city, awaited by a battalion of police officers protecting the building that the one shadow nine fists are currently in. After Inspector Honmaki steps in on their behalf to stop his men from shooting at them, Akisame is shocked seeing Honmaki shot by one of his own men and treats him the best he can, but he was wearing a bullet proof vest. After Sakaki convinces them to move aside and do what's right, they stand down (and Akisame knocks out the one who shot Honmaki). He and the others arrive at the top of the building the Yami masters are at and surround them. Upon seeing Saiga again after so long, he questions what he is doing and why he won't say anything to him. Getting no response, he and the other masters form together in breath and sync, something Mikumo notes is perfectly done. Akisame states they would never have come at a disadvantage against Yami and when they join forces together, there power increases exponentionally stating they have learned to work together unlike Yami. Just as Akisame and the others prepare to fight, he notes something is off in their killing intent. When Honmaki arrives to inform them of the armed division at the bay of Tokyo, Akisame curses the situation noting it was all a diversion. Once they are in the conference room, Akisame and the others are amazed that Yami would use 7 of the One Shadow, Nine Fists as a deversion and tells Sakaki they need to hold it together otherwise one single misstep could result in disaster. During the conversation with Yami and the Prime Minister, Akisame notices on the monitor that Shigure is at the docks as Sakaki notes she likely took Kenichi and Miu with her. As the situation at the docks are getting out of hand, the rest of the masters begrudgingly leave in defeat, but Akisame has a talk with Saiga over how there is a high change his daughter is on the ship as well. Saiga just responds she will handle it with her own power, prompting Akisame to be surprised by his reaction stating those are not the words of the man who went to Tidat to save her. However, he then asks if he's betting on the man who you recognized and allowed to use your tekkou to protect Miu, Saiga smiles and agrees before walking away, surprising Akisame. The other Ryozanpaku masters are making their way towards the battle as Akisame says they need to take a shortcut and jump off of buildings. Once they go back to Ryozanpaku, Akisame corrects Kenichi on Shigure's capture being his fault but Shigure's own due to how Shigure was naive and entirely to blame: she had gone in for personal reasons and had involved her two disciples without investigating the opponents. Sakaki is angered by Akisame's words and says that he is too relaxed, with Akisame replying that they would need to calmly think of how to respond. Christopher exclaims that they should slaughter the enemies, telling Ryozanpaku to have the resolve to "fight to the death". Akisame says that they are Katsujinken users to the core and insist that they would never kill. However he is shown to be angered and adds that "...once we're through with them, they'll wish they were dead", and he breaks his calligraphy pen and table (he acts embarassed at the sudden outburst). One day, Kenichi and Miu find him at the Shinpaku headquarters working with Niijima on how to hack any information on Shigure. Later, as Kenichi is kidnapped by some gunmen, Akisame stands in front of their car as they drive in his direction. Some snipers on the roof attempt to shoot the other masters, but find out the ones present are just cut-outs. Akisame says that his thoughts were correct: using Niijima's information squad and his own chaos statistics he had surmised that Kenichi would be targeted. He confirms that Shigure is indeed alive and he flips the van that was charging towards him. Kenichi emerges from the van and is shown to be aware of the whole plan to become bait. As one of the gunmen crawls out to escape, he is stopped by Sakaki who states that he has a lot of questions to ask him. After horrifying the gunmen, the masters, along with Kenichi and Miu, rush out to find Shigure and arrive at an empty long hallway. When they sense powerful auras, they also smell steel as weapons are thrown at the two that takes out the electrical wiring. The two attackers are happy to encounter such able opponents and introduce themselves: "Francisca Freaks" Sherman Camus and "Scramasax Master" Cedric Casken. Despite Akisame and Sakaki easily throwing their opponents away, they get up with little effort and calmly face them.However, once the Ryozanpaku masters went all out they easily defeated their opponents. Just then, someone from the shadows appears under the name Okamoto, who states he works for the government. Okamoto shares the sentiment and gives them a name, Kiyoi Kidō, and says that they might find more information if they locate that person. Okamoto adds that the government has not been able to find Kidou, though Ryozanpaku might have better luck since they know more about the weapons group than they do. The next day, when Kenichi suggests they use Niijima to track down Kiyoi, they go to the Shinpaku Headquarters and locate her location. They find her as a young girl who is blind. Introducing themselves, Kiyoi reveals that Rin Tachibana of the Hachiou Executioner Blade is her half brother, much to the others surprise. As she reveals a phone Rin uses to talk to her she states only he can call her and its impossible to make calls for herself. Just then, the phone rings as its non other than Shigure, shocking everyone while Akisame demands for her location. Shigure is able to give her location out just before the connection is destroyed. As Kenichi is upset, Akisame and Sakaki tell him not to be as they now know where to find her and will save her. As they leave, they are greeted by Okamoto as Akisame says that Okamoto should have heard what happened, knowing that he has put wiretaps in Kiyoi Kidōou's room, while Sakaki comments that Okamoto is skilled at hiding his ki and tells him to identify himself. Much later, as a fleet of airplanes are heading towards the Yami base, all of the Ryozanpaku masters, including James Shiba, Danki Kugatachi, and Kagerō Kii all walk out after saving the pilots. All the masters walk across the water to the Yami base. They all engage battle with the military and easily crush them, to which Akisame tells Shiba to also join, but Shiba is only interested in Saiga. After the military is dealt with, Akisame and the others are confronted by Yami and the Hachiou members. Taking no time to wait, Akisame holds an angry Sakaki back and demands Shigure's condition. After Mikumo confirms she's alive, Akisame joins the others masters as they help Kensei go after Mildred, to which he only took her garments. It was later revealed he broke her bow and attacked Știrbey, Agaard, and Rin all at once. Once they prepare to go another round, all the masters engage the Yami forces. After Edeltraft splits the maters up, Akisame tells everyone to just do the best they can. He was then seen engaging Edeltraft in battle. Akisame and Edeltraft exchange poetic verses while fighting and Ma Kensei comments on its nonsensical nature, to which Akisame reveals he's really also unable to understand his speech. Edeltraft then unleashes a flurry of attacks towards Akisame which he has difficulty dodging. As the masters begin to lose their ground, Akisame warns his comrades to watch for the arrows and checks up on James Shiba, but he finds that Shiba has escaped which angers Akisame. When Mikumo goes after Danki, Akisame rushes to help him and aims a palm strike at her back but she catches his wrist and negates the impact of the strike. Akisame is vulnerable because of his attack, letting Mildred shoot a volley of arrows at him. He manages to catch two of the arrows with his hand and Sakaki blocks the other arrows with his arm. He and the others watch horrified as Sai clears the field of arrows from Mildred's grasp and as he is cut down by Seitaro's sneak attack. The other Ryozanpaku masters jump in to help with their combination attack but are stopped by a combination from Mikumo and Raigou. Akisame wonders if the Satsujinken have managed to work together but Mikumo says that Raigou is familiar with Katsujinken techniques and thus was able to synchronize with Mikumo. The Ryozanpaku masters are surrounded by the Yami masters and Mikumo announces that the end of the battle is coming. Deciding that it would be better if she went to the other battle herself, Mikumo seeks to end the battle against the Ryozanpaku masters. She causes an opening for the armed division to land a fatal blow on each of the masters but Akisame unleashes his true strength and manages to catch all the weapons before they land. However Seitaro Raigou appears behind Mikumo and aims to stab Akisame, who is unable to dodge the attack. Kagero Sai regains consciousness and blocks the kodachi with his hoe and lands a punch on Raigou as well. Mikumo then kills Sai, which results in the masters becoming enraged as they resume their battle. As the battle progresses and Agaard and Sougetsu allies with Ryozanpaku for their own pride as martial artists, Mikumo threatens the Ryozanpaku masters with killing Shigure if they continue to resist against them. Rather than standing down, the masters are further angered and says that Shigure has been prepared for that possibility, as sacrificing one's life for the sake of others is the very principle of Katsujinken. Assisted by Cyril's mantra, the Ryozanpaku masters (along with Sougetsu and Agaard) stage a counterattack against Yami. The battle rages on as the Ryozanpaku masters, along with Cyril Rahman, Ma Sougetsu, and Agaard are seen to have many injuries throughout their bodies as they face down Mikumo's group, with Mikumo's aura bearing down on them. Mikumo unleashes her technique (Kushinada Style: Thousand-Year Throw) as she slams the ground with her hand, causing many hands made from her aura to sprout from the ground. Cyril warns to not touch the hands as they will result in instant death. The members of the Hachiou Executioner Blade take up their stances and utilize Shinto Kourenzan, and Kensei activates Seidou Goui. Sakaki announces that it is now the time to settle this fight but as the Ryozanpaku masters prepare to fight their new allies stand in front of them. Cyril proclaims that there is only one way to break through the enemy's formation and it would require cooperation from Ryozanpaku. Ma Kensei and Akisame protest because the Yami masters plan to sacrifice themselves, but Agaard tells them to focus on breaking through and Sougetsu jokes that as Katsujinken they should just end the fight before they get killed. With the enemy approaching, they agree to the plan and charge towards the enemy. Cyril uses his mantra on Marmaduke and Rin, who are forced to defend, while Sougetsu runs past Rin and attacks Marmaduke. Agaard attacks Edeltraft but is slashed by Seitaro; Edeltraft follows up on the attack but he is pushed away by Sougetsu as Agaard dodges the blow. Ryozanpaku makes their way up to Mikumo but is blocked by Ogata, who is hanging on to the mountain using his toes. Cyril is defeated but just as Kensei is about to deal the finishing blow he is stopped by Agaard, who throws a left high kick that Ogata catches, Ogata then grabs Agaards neck while Agaard tells Apachai to not worry about him and head for the center and a moment later Agaard is defeated when Kensei grabs his right leg and slams him to the rocks. The Ryozanpaku masters make their way to the top of the mountain but they are once again blocked by the Hachiou Executioner Blade. Edeltraft aims a slash but his sword is caught by Akisame, and Sakaki appears to knock him out. Rin takes advantage of Sakaki's opening and attacks him from behind but Apachai saves him and incapacitates Rin with a flurry of punches. Raki attempts to attack Apachai from behind but she is caught by Ma Kensei, who breaks her naginata in two and binds her with her clothes. Mildred is seen to have been bound in the same manner but she manages to shoot an arrow at Ma Kensei. Although he dodges the arrow he is grabbed by one of Mikumo's aura hands and is repeatedly slammed to the floor. Kensei is rescued by Akisame and the four Ryozanpaku masters finally reach Mikumo. Ogata and Seitaro arrive at Mikumo's side as the masters begin their battle. A large explosion occurs at the masters' battlefield as the colloding auras cause a yin-yang symbol to form in the sky. As the fight drags on they notice a missle launch and believe them to have been too late to. At this point Akisame reveals he knew all along that Saiga was innocent but likely played along for his old friends sake. Luckily, the missle explodes as the Elder destroys it at the last second. Afterwards, all of Yami's forces are defeated as the masters of the OSNF leave defeated. Just then, the Elder shows up alive and well as Akisame heals everyone's wounds (except Shiba) and celebrates with everyone else their victory. Epiloque In the Epiloque, Akisame continues his daily activities training Kenichi as he later learns that Kenichi's novel he wrote became a best seller and won an award to which Akisame realizes he used the adventures of Ryozanpaku in the story, to which other people believe non-fiction. Skills Akisame has repeatedly shown himself a remarkably skilled man. While a specialist in defensive methods of battle, Akisame is an extremely powerful man who should the need come, can easily cause great harm to his opponent. He once accidently dislocated a man's shoulder, claiming it to have been an unwanted habit. Sakaki, who is roughly as mighty a martial artist as himself, has stated that he wouldn't want to face Akisame in a real fight as one of them would definitely die. * Master Judoka: Akisame is easily recognized one of the most powerful practitioners of Judoka in the world. He has mastered all its various forms and styles and their respective techniques, whether it be modern or ancient. He is also equally well-versed in combat styles that draw influence from Judoka, as he was able to match and counters and grappling and striking skills of Alexander Gaidar using Combat Sambo, which is an enhanced version of Jujutsu that adds military forms into its techniques. The true extent of Akisame's skill is yet to be seen, yet in each confrontation with Yami member Alexander, he has maintained a calm and detached demeanor, able to fight on equal ground with him while splitting his attention or completely overwhelming Alexander once getting serious. Using his ki alone, Akisame can flip an opponent without actually touching them. *'Genius Intellect': Akisame has frightening powers of perception that allow him to seemingly know everything that is going on to every last detail even if he isn't there. He even knows when people are talking about him. He also has very good insight on people, often knowing if they are troubled or hiding something; he sometimes even knows what a person is thinking, which scares Kenichi. Akisame is also a quick study, able to quickly replicate Nijima's computer skills; shortly afterwards, Akisame trained himself into a "wizard" of computer skills. He is also a master of strategy games, having never lost a game of Othello, Shōgi, and Go. **'Polymath': Unlike most of the other masters of Ryōzanpaku, Akisame is a highly skilled and accomplished man in a variety of areas outside of martial arts. He is an expert in many fields of study including literature, philosophy, psychology, sociology, history, art history, anthropology, linguistics, and music. He is a famous and legendary artisan, who has mastered all forms of fine art, including calligraphy, painting, pottery, and sculpting. He is also a remarkable engineer and doctor, often using these talents to help the dojo get by or to further Kenichi's training. Akisame is also fluent in many languages, including Japanese, Russian, and English. **'Master Strategist and Tactician': In battle, Akisame is able to quickly analyze the situation at hand, consider past details, and discern an opponent's battle tactics and techniques. After doing this he can quickly think several moves ahead of his opponent and formulate the best counter strategy. Akisame is very resourceful, able to use a wide array of unorthodox tactics to accomplish his goal, most commonly seen from his training methods for himself and Kenichi. During his fight at Okinawa with one of Yami's weapon masters, he got in range of the enemy's long reach with his speed, applied countermeasures to avoid being harmed (such as hanging onto a chandelier using his toes), and forced his opponent's armor to vibrate, knocking him out. **'Medical Master': His medical skills are such that he is renowned for being able to heal seemingly any injury, new or old, even to the point of saving lives most doctors would deem lost causes. He also owns an orthopedic clinic, and can reset and fix bones with ease. It is from his immense skill and knowledge of medicine and anatomy that he developed his unique physical conditioning methods. His skills in the medical field are so great that he was able to save Apachai's life while the latter had a hole in his side and even using tools from Shigure and performing the surgery on flight, Apachai's life was saved. He is known amongs doctors as the "The medic demon". They're also quite afraid of him. *'Immense Physical Prowess': As a man who puts strong emphasis on physical conditioning, Akisame has trained himself to the absolute peak of human physical potential. This has come from 20 years of in-depth research and strict training. Transforming all his muscle into pink tissue, Akisame has reached the perfect balance between speed and stamina with strength and durability and has conditioned both to their highest possible level. Overall, he is able to easily overpower men twice his size and easily keep up with or outpace the fastest of opponent. With his great speed, being able to save a young Shigure from a falling boulder across a long distance, with Shigure's father remarking that he was even faster than himself. His speed allows him to quickly write Russian symbols legibly even when driving a motorcycle at high speeds. He has been noted as having inhuman strength for his size, seen from being able to easily overpower a man twice his size and using a single finger to push a bent street pole back into place. 'Battle Log' Battles past *vs Shigure's Father (won, though Shigure's Father aimed to lose) *vs Yami subordinates (won) *vs probably James Shiba (In the anime it is stated he won this fight. He tells this to Takeda) Battles present Non-Yami * Wrestling Boss (won) Yami * Fortuna Solders (Won) * Yami Rapier User (Won) One Shadow Nine Fists Members * Alexander Gaider Round 1 (Undecided) * Alexander Gaider Round 2 (Won) Hachio Executioner Blade Members *vs Yami Rapier User (won) *vs Spear of the East (won) *vs Sherman Camus (won) Team Battles * With Ryozanpaku (except Hayato and Shigure), James Shiba, Danki Kugatachi, and Kagero Sai vs. One Shadow Nine Fists (except Diego and Alexander), and Hachiou Executioner Blade (except Ganosuke) (Undecided) * With Ryozanpaku (except Hayato and Shigure), Cyril Rahman, Ma Sougetsu, and Agaard Jum Sai vs. Hachiou Executioner Blade (except Ganosuke and Michael), Mikumo Kushinada, and Ogata Isshinsai (Won) 'Gallery' 121344-akisameshirtless.jpg|Akisame's body underneath his clothes having been built to perfection Zkenichi50 17.jpg|One of Akisame's typical brutal training methods he puts Kenichi through. gallery_22_9_22034.jpg E198d5deb2acb6da5f8adc20c2e5eb4e1348321205 full.jpg k.png|Akisame's morning training with Kenichi K008.jpg|Akisame at his angriest kouetsujiakisame.png|Akisame Kōetsuji 'Trivia' *The actual techniques Akisame is seen utilizing in the''' '''manga are akin to the japanese arts of aikijujutsu and aikido. However Akisame makes it clear that he has studied several forms of jujitsu and does not teach a particular style. *Akisame seems to have anime knowledge as seen in chapter 357 when he offers a anime character, that is familiar to Conan from Detective Conan, to a child. *It has been hinted that Akisame has killed someone in the past, as Akisame himself states that when people mourn the death of someone they've killed, they will endlessly sculpts statues of the Buddha. It is later confirmed in a back story that Akisame killed Shigure's Father. Albeit the alleged victim wanted to die and insured his own death. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Ryōzanpaku Category:Master Category:Katsujinken Category:Ryozanpaku Family Category:Characters Category:S-Class Master Category:Jujutsu Users Category:Sei Category:Male